


Quiet Relaxation

by LoveChilde



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, F/F, Fluff, Hair Kink, Hilarity Ensues, Massage, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/pseuds/LoveChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadzia is a hair person, but there are things she can do even with her stubbornly short-haired lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



“Sometimes I really wish you had longer hair.” 

It was sometime in the wee hours of the station’s night, and the cabin was pleasantly warm, the air balmy on their naked skin. Nerys tilted her head and tracked the movement of her own hand as her fingers trailed down the line of spots from Jadzia’s neck to her hip. She felt warm and languid and slow, pleasantly worn out after a long day and a round or three of energetic sex, and not really up for a discussion of her styling choices. But she still asked “Why?”

“I like playing with hair,” the skin under Nerys’ fingers shifted as Jadzia shrugged, somehow doing it elegantly despite her position on the bunk, which was only barely wide enough to hold the both of them. “I love it when you play with mine, and I love playing with yours, but it doesn’t exactly leave a lot of room for creativity.” 

It was true that Jadzia was a very tactile lover, and while Nerys wasn’t exactly a hair person, she did enjoy the interesting noises Jadzia made when Nerys was brushing her hair, with a brush or with her fingers, and even more so when Nerys used a hand in her hair to guide and direct her, when they made love. However, when Jadzia tried to do the same it just hurt Nerys, her hair too short to be comfortably used as a lead, and she hadn’t tried it again. She had any number of other ways to take the lead in bed, after all; there were distinct advantages, Nerys thought, to having a lover who had the experience of eight lifetimes, in male and female bodies. 

She rolled over and tipped her head back, looking at Jadzia upside down with a small smile, “I’m not going to grow my hair out. I tried it once, it looked terrible.” She’d been much younger then, and her father liked her with long hair. As soon as men started looking at her, though, and as soon as she was old enough to join the resistance, she’d cut her hair short and kept it that way since. “Short is practical. It’s not like you do anything fancy or fussy with yours.” 

“Well, no, I’m Starfleet.” It was enough of an explanation. Nerys wasn’t a huge fan of the Federation, but Starfleet dress regulations made sense and kept things simple. “I still like longer hair. But I like your hair this way too. Short hair has...options.” 

“Oh yes?” Options they hadn’t yet explored? This had Nerys interested and a little more awake suddenly. Jadzia’s smile turned impish, almost wicked. 

“Oh, definitely. Here, I‘ll show you. Scoot up a bit.” Jadzia got up on her knees, and settled down just over Nerys’ head, close enough to touch, even to kiss, if Nerys felt like flipping over- which she didn’t. 

When she felt strong, capable fingers card through her hair, Nerys braced for discomfort, but none came. Instead, fingers pushed gently against her scalp, and then turned a little more forceful. It could’ve been painful, but it wasn’t; firm yet delicate pressure to her temples, her crown, the back of her neck soon had Nerys writhing and gasping in pleasure. It hit exactly all the right points, releasing tension Nerys hadn’t even realized was there. In her blissed-out haze, she heard Jadzia giggling.

“Surprised you, huh?”

“Oh, _yeah_...” Nerys was lost to sensation, stunned by how amazing the scalp massage was. For a while, speech was entirely out of the question, and when Jadzia’s hands came down from her head, to her shoulders, to her breasts, she turned into the touch, feeling as light and warm as sunlight. 

In the morning, she was alone in her quarters, as usual, but the bunk next to her was still warm where Jadzia had slipped away. They were keeping things quiet between them, not out of shame but to keep down the gossip, and they rarely stayed the night in each other’s quarters. Nerys got up, muscles pulling slightly and bringing up very pleasant memories, until she stumbled to the head and found herself in front of a mirror, where she stopped and stared, the night’s warm liquidity replaced by chill horror at what she saw.

Her hair was sticking up in tufts, standing out from her head like some sort of demented Earth hedgehog or auburn dandelion. She tried to smooth it down with one hand, and it bounced right up again. Combing it only made it frizz and crackle. A sonic shower made it _worse_. All the tension she’d lost around her neck and shoulders was back in force as she reached for a bottle of the hated hair gel and prepared for a day of veiled odd looks and people politely not asking what was up with her hair.

 _Jadzia, you are going to_ pay _for this…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Purim, again! I hope you've enjoyed these, I enjoyed writing them :) Femslash is usually totally not my thing, but this one just happened.


End file.
